When swinging a golf club, the wrists are “turned-over” to impart a spin to the golf ball upon impact between the golf club and the golf ball thus achieving longer distance when hitting the ball.
Although numerous devices exists to enable a golfer to practice his or her swing (such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,696, 5,599,021, 5,989,131, 6,293,875, 6,296,575, 6,352,981 and 6,383,086), there is no special device which enables a golfer to practice in particular the turning-over movement from any position including a seated position without using a standard-size golf club or other device having a length almost the same as the length of a standard-size golf club.
Of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,021 describes an exercise device including a shaft having a grip and an end weight connected to the shaft by a flexible spring. When swinging the device, the spring is extended. The device is allegedly beneficial to rapidly loosen and stretch muscles, ligaments and tendons. During swinging of this prior device, the spring flexes and the weight moves, thus presenting the danger of the user hitting his/her body and/or furniture or the like while practicing his/her swing while sitting, for example, at a desk. Moreover, U.S. Patent No. 5,599,021 makes no mention at all about practicing the turning-over movement of the wrists during a golf swing.
There are several aspects of a golf swing which contribute to an ideal swing. First, the grip on the golf club is a very important part of the swing and extreme care should be taken to provide for a proper grip. Second, the posture is ideally maintained level throughout the swing, i.e., the head, shoulders, torso, hips and knees should be as level as possible. Third, throughout the swing, the golfer's elbows should be the same distance apart. When the elbows are connected through the hitting area of the swing, the left arm will rotate while the right arm will extend and cross the left (for a right-handed golfer). Lastly, it is advantageous to establish a smooth, rhythmic tempo.
It is difficult for average golfers to bear all of these points in mind when swinging the golf club. Therefore, it would be advantageous to enable a golfer to be reminded of these points while grasping the golf club and practicing swinging movements.